Navigation systems have become prolific in use by private citizens, corporations, government agencies, and military units, in their vehicles, their cellular telephones, and even while walking. Many “stand alone” navigation systems are self-contained in that they contain a battery, a display (often touch-sensitive), an annunciator/speaker, an antenna for receiving a position indication signal, and a processor with firmware for calculating a position, creating a display such as a map with icons, and determining a route with related parameters (length, time in route, estimated time of arrival, etc.).
Some navigation systems are “built-in” to equipment, such as into the dash of a car or truck, or into the instrument panel of an airplane, boat or ship. These units do not often have a separate battery from those of the vehicle in which they are integrated.
Still other navigation systems are specialized, having specific tables of data to assist in specialty navigation, such as systems for use during games or “rounds” of golf which are enhanced to include additional topological data regarding various golf courses, and hunting navigation systems which are enhanced to include specific information useful for hunters such as sunrise-sunset tables, elevation tables, and the like.
And, some navigation systems are parts of other systems, such as a navigation system which is realized by installing an application program onto a location-enabled cellular telephone, the navigation system thereby encompassing the location-determining hardware, display and processor of the telephone, with the application program providing the specialized map generating and route analysis functionality.
Use of such navigation systems saves countless work hours and fuel consumption by providing more efficient driving times, allows emergency responders to save lives by arriving on the scene of an accident or crime faster, and even enhances personal relationships by reducing stress caused during periods of being lost while driving or walking.